1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of orthodontics, more particularly to apparatus and methods for the correction of class II malocclusions and/or “deep bite,” also known as “overbite”.
2. The Relevant Technology
Orthodontics is a specialized field of dentistry that involves the application of mechanical forces to urge poorly positioned, or crooked, teeth into correct alignment and orientation. Orthodontic procedures can be used for cosmetic enhancement of teeth, as well as medically necessary movement of teeth or the jaw to correct underbites or overbites. For example, orthodontic treatment can improve the patient's occlusion, or enhanced spatial matching of corresponding teeth.
Overbite, also known as “deep bite,” occurs when there is excessive vertical overlap of the incisors. Deep bite can result in increased wear of the incisors, periodontal problems, increasingly visible gum tissue, and increased instances of the patient biting the roof of their mouth. In addition, correction of a deep bite condition often results in a more aesthetically appealing smile for the patient.
Depending on the severity of the deep bite condition, correction can sometimes be achieved with installation and use of dental braces, although orthognathic surgery is sometimes required. Installation of dental braces can be ineffective in effecting sufficient movement of the jaw, while orthognathic surgery is expensive, invasive, and uncomfortable, especially from a patient's perspective.
Therefore, there exists a need for devices and kits that can be used to provide less expensive, simpler, less invasive deep bite correction.